The present invention relates to a device for providing a drive connection between a drive component and a driven component with a spline connection.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
One type of conventional spline connection uses an integrated spring preloaded in the circumferential direction. To facilitate assembly of this spline connection, the preload is generated only after the spline connection is established, whereby a tensioning screw is provided at an end of the shaft. However, such solution assumes that the shaft is still accessible after the plug-in connection is established.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings by providing a spline connection between a drive component and a driven component which has a robust structure and which, more particularly, facilitates assembly of the components.